Dragonscale
by Black Dragon 42
Summary: "For what I have done, I can never love or be loved by someone..." That is what Rhosal thought. Her life had been full of pain and death. But when Gandalf gives her a chance to avenge her father's death in the form of helping 13 dwarves take back Erebor, she can't refuse. And after meeting Thorin Oakenshield, can he show Rhosal that she can love after all?
1. Profile

**Name:** Rhosal Dragonscale

**Species:** Dragonling

**Age:** 200

**Hair:** Mid back, soft, raven black

**Eyes:** Silver (bleeds gold when full form)

**Clothes:** Fitted, dark purple tunic under dark blue dragon scale armor corset with brown leather. Dark tan, fitted pants tucked into brown boots. Pale brown vest open over armor and tunic.

**Weapons:** Elven bow and arrows, Elven throwing knives, and Dragonling sword her father forged for her (Zorath).

**Family:** Zorari (mother) (D) (means Fire Queen)

Talath Eternal Fire (father) (D)

Smoug the Terrible (grandfather)

Galzra the Fire Starter (grandmother) (D)

Tyrath Protector of the Forest (cousin)

Lyrrith Protector of the Sky (uncle)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stood at the base of a hill that leads to a hobbit hole. My old friend, Gandalf the Gray, encouraged me to accompany him and a band of dwarves on a journey. Gandalf insisted that they recruit one more, but I really didn't think that he had meant a hobbit. I watched as he talked to the hobbit that he wanted on the quest, his name was Bilbo Baggins, I believe.

Bilbo marched back into his house, shouting about not wanting adventures. I simply chuckled at him; at least he was an amusing creature. Gandalf placed a dwarfish rune on the bottom of the door, before walking towards me humming a merry tune. I just smirked and shook my head as I fell into step beside him. We decided that we would go to the pub there in Hobbiton.

After we sat down with our ale, I looked over at Gandalf and gave him a look. "Alright, start explaining this to me."

Gandalf gave a heavy sigh and looked into my determined silver eyes, he had promised to explain the purpose of the journey, if I accompanied him to Hobbiton. He gave another heavy sigh, "They are going on a quest to reclaim Erebor."

I studied his face in silence as I processed what that would mean. "They want to kill Smoug," I whispered finally.

Gandalf nodded and waited for my reaction. I looked down at my drink in front of me, and then back up at him, "They are fools." My answer made Gandalf sigh once again. "But, I will help them in any way that I can." He looked surprised at first, but that quickly changed into an approving smile.

We talked and drank until the sun fell, and then we began making our way back to Mr. Baggins home. Along the way, eight dwarves joined us. They seemed curious as to why I was here, at least from the looks they gave me.

"Excuse me lass," one with a strange hat said. When I looked at him, he took a small bow, "Bofur, at your service."

I returned the bow, "Rhosal Dragonscale, at yours."

Bofur nodded with a smile, even though I could tell that he was curious about the last name, and began introducing each of the other dwarves. They were each very nice and seemed polite. When we reached Bilbo's home, all of the dwarves crowded in front of the door. I stood back on one of the steps below them, and watched in amusement as they struggled to stay on the small front step, as Bofur rang the bell next to the door.

My strong hearing picked up Bilbo shouting about this being a joke. Suddenly, the door opened and all the dwarves fell forward. Gandalf bent forward to look in and met eyes with an exasperated hobbit. When the group had moved into the hobbit's home, I stopped before the threshold.

"Rhosal Dragonscale, at your service, it is good to meet you Mr. Baggins," I greeted with a bow. Bilbo simply looked dumbfounded at me, and I gave him a polite smile. "May I come in?"

The small creature seemed to snap out of a trance, and stepped aside to let me in. As I walked in, he had a small smile on his face, probably glad that at least one person had some manners. However, that smile quickly disappeared as he went to stop the dwarves from raiding his pantry; or, at least, _try_ to stop them.

I took off my cloak; put it down with the others and, for the most part, stayed out of the way. The dwarves were loud as they ate, but they were merry. I sat in the sitting room with a mug of ale that one of the dwarves, Kili, brought me. Listening to their laughs and talking, it reminded me of when my family used to get together. Before grandmother died, that is.

After they got done with dinner, they began to make a rhythm with the silver, and Kili began to sing. Soon, all the dwarves began to join in. I smiled in amusement as I stood in the hallway watching them. The entire time, Bilbo was complaining about his dishes. It was really amusing, and I was really enjoying the song the dwarves were singing.

At the end of the song, all of the dishes were clean and stacked on the table, and Bilbo looked stunned. All of the dwarves were laughing at him, while Gandalf and I only chuckled at him. Suddenly, there was three loud knocks on the front door, and everyone became dead silent.

"He's here," Gandalf said somberly. He stood and walked to the door, and then opened it to reveal another dwarf. I stood behind all of the other dwarves, but being slightly taller than the dwarves, I could see him just fine. He had black hair with a few strands of gray, as well as two braids in his hair. What caught my attention though were his deep blue eyes. His eyes seem to capture my interest. They held sadness, hurt, and a determination to succeed. But what stood out to me was the weariness behind his eyes.

_'This must be Thorin Oakenshield,'_ I thought.

"Gandalf," the dwarf prince greeted the old wizard. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way; twice. I would have never found it, had it not been for that mark on the door."

"There's no mark on that door," Bilbo objected. "It was just painted a week ago."

"There is a mark on the door, I put it there myself," Gandalf told him. "Bilbo, I would like you to meet the leader of our party, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin handed his cloak to Kili, who took it and placed it with the others. "So, this is the hobbit," Thorin said, he then began to walk around the poor hobbit. "Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"I thought as much," Thorin said with a smirk. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Everyone laughed, but I kept silent.

Before Thorin could leave the front room, Gandalf stopped him. "There is one more person that I would like you to meet Thorin," he said, and nodded past Thorin in my direction. Thorin turned around, and the dwarves parted to allow Thorin to see me. I only walked confidently towards him, and did not waver when he glared at me, giving me a once over.

"And who are you?" he snapped angrily.

"Her name is Rhosal Dragonscale," Gandalf answered for me, making Thorin look at Gandalf. "And she is here on my own request. Trust me, we will need her."


End file.
